przejdz_tofandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Disciples II/Solucja, Kampania Empire - Poziom 6
* Weź udział w koronacji Uthera. * Demosthene nie żyje, zatem w związku z tym pomścij to, zabijając Uthera. Poziom szósty zaczynamy od scenki, która rozpoczyna się w centrum mapy. Tam jest też nasza stolica, po zakończeniu scenki otrzymujemy zadanie pokonania Demosthene. Na naszych ziemiach są 3 Demony, eliminujemy je i najlepiej tak, by w pełni wykorzystać dostępne punkty doświadczenia do uzyskania. Sam protagonista może starczyć, ale wówczas potrzebne są dobre zdolności estymacyjne. Szukamy zwoju Winds of travel, jest on oznakowany jako E1, po tej operacji sprzedajemy go u jednego z Merchantów. Dochód z tytułu sprzedaży przeznaczamy na rozbudowę stolicy, można postawić Dungeon, jak również Church. Jak na ten etap, bardzo przyda się bohaterowi zdolność zezwalająca na stosowanie talizmanów (tj. zdolność Arcane Power). Już nieopodal naszej stolicy jest Talisman of Fear, który upoważnia nas do 5-krotnego paraliżowania niewygodnych wrogów (choć Talisman może być użyty tylko raz na jedną bitwę). Na starcie otrzymujemy też kilka innych drużyn pod naszą kontrolą, zwykle pod dowództwem Spearmana, niektóre wysyłamy do eksploracji mapy. Im wcześniej, tym trochę lepiej, bo na południu czeka ciebie główna antagonistyczna frakcja tejże kampanii, LotD. Wróg może zaatakować naprawdę szybko (#37), zwłaszcza, że wszyscy oprócz Thiefa to lotnicy. Na razie Thiefy nie są specjalnie potrzebne, by podglądać wojska Legionów. Mamy bardzo dobrze rozwiniętego protagonistę, a jednostki wsparcia rozwinięte na drugi poziom na razie wystarczają w początkowej fazie. Thiefy na początku warto wykorzystać do okradania wieży magów (tej na środku mapy) i licznych sklepów (też one są w centrum planszy). Spearmany w sytuacjach dosyć wyjątkowych możemy wykorzystywać do samobójczego ataku (#38) i przy okazji możemy wyłapać informacje o potężniejszym wrogim herosie – wystarczy znać jedynie nazwę lidera. Kiedy minie dziesiąty dzień, otrzymamy nowe zadanie poboczne, które nie jest trudne w wykonaniu (#39). Więcej o zadaniu można poczytać w zakładce DODATKOWE ZADANIA na tej samej stronie. Co gorsza, od północy zaatakować może nas jeszcze frakcja Mountain Clans, a od początku etapu mamy niezłe stosunki dyplomatyczne. Pomału zaczynamy zatrudniać Archangel, szukamy kluczowych kryształów i kopalni złota oraz przejmujemy je. Z maną Life jest bardzo ciężka sprawa, bo od początku znamy lokację tylko jednego z nich, a kryształ z pewnością przejmą wojownicy Legions of the Damned. Najpierw oczyszczamy południe, a potem robimy to samo na północy mapy. Warto zawiązać sojusz (o ile to możliwe) z Górskimi Klanami, np. dla dodatkowych zaklęć (#40). Oferty nie zdarzają się jednak codziennie, zatem na upartego można posłać Thiefa, by okradł wieżę magów na naszych terenach. Bardzo przydadzą się zaklęcia niwelujące kary za poruszanie się po trudnym terenie, nie należy rezygnować też z takiego czaru jak Ice shield. Czary wzmacniające protagonistę nie są nadzwyczaj przydatne w tej misji, chyba, że natrafimy się na groźnego przeciwnika (np. Medusa, a zatem przyda się zaklęcie Earth ward). Przemieszczamy się dookoła tak, aż dojdziemy do terenów kontrolowanych przez Elfy, niestety, i tak one raczej nie zawiążą z nami sojuszu. Wspominane niedawno terytoria to najważniejszy bodajże punkt służący do podbudowy doświadczenia naszych podopiecznych (#41). Tam jest też Blue Dragon, ale lepiej do walki z nim przystąpić bohaterem, na który rzuciliśmy Water ward. Eskapadę w tym miejscu zaczynamy od przejęcia Rotturdam, by zyskać wygodne miejsce do regeneracji naszych sił. Jednak miasto te to pułapka, zaraz po jego podbiciu podleci do nas Blue Dragon (#42), chyba, że mamy bardzo dobrze chronioną Prophetess. Nie tylko smok, lecz wiele innych jednostek Elfów, będzie robiło wszystko, by uprzykrzyć ci życie w tym poziomie. Rotturdam jest trudno utrzymać bez przypadku, w którym Elf odbije to miasto. Konsekwentnie zmierzamy na północny wschód, w ten sposób odkryjemy dodatkowe ruiny i wieżę magów. Najbardziej przyda się z tej wieży czar przywołujący Valkyrie, możemy go mieć bez stosowania Thiefów. Kawałek na zachód od wieży magów jest trzeci Life Crystal (#43), niezwłocznie go przejmujemy. Kiedy zrobimy porządek z Elfami, pomału wracamy do ziem opanowanych przez Legions, lecz od strony Clans (#44). Warto zwrócić uwagę na Crumbled Outpost po drodze – wieżyczka pełniąca funkcję ruiny do penetracji, w niej jest Black Dragon. Nagrodą główną jest Mjolnir's Crown, który znacznie zwiększa obrażenia zadawane przez bohatera. Demosthene to tak naprawdę Uther, tylko z licznym wsparciem jednostek Legionów. Można go pokonać nawet bez osłabiania go zaklęciami bezpośrednio zadającymi obrażenia, choć przydadzą się czary wzmacniające lub/i kilka mikstur wzmacniających statystyki podopiecznych. Warto na pierwszej linii mieć Grand Inquisitora, wtedy możemy darować sobie odkrywanie zaklęcia Mind ward w stolicy. Uważajmy jednak na negatywne działanie zaklęcia, które zmniejsza celność naszym oddziałom, tuż przed walką z antagonistą. Wyeliminowanie drużyny Demosthene'a kończy etap i przenosi nas do ostatniej misji w tej kampanii. Podbijając miasto Western Fort (można go znaleźć na zachodzie, na mapie koło kodu E28), narażamy się na atak oddziału, na który składają się: Onyx Gargoyle, Demonologist i Witch. Smok oznakowany jako T1 zaatakuje miasto Rotturdam, jeżeli któraś z frakcji odważy się przejąć to miasto. Z kolei, jeśli się zbliżymy do drużyny oznaczonej jako T3, może zaatakować nas Onyx Gargoyle ze wsparciem magów (T2). W dodatku tuż przed atakiem na T3 zostanie rzucony czar na agresora, który zmniejsza celność ataków o 25%. * Jednostki pomocnicze, które są przydatne w oddziale protagonisty i dają bardzo duże szanse na ukończenie etapu na b. wysokim poziomie trudności: Squire => Grand Inquisitor (x3) Apprentice => White Wizard Acolyte => Prophetess * Przedmioty, które warto przenieść do następnego etapu: Mjolnir's Crown, Runic Blade, Talisman of Regeneration, Banner of Resistance, Talisman of Fear * Uther (Demosthene) ma wprawdzie Unholy Dagger, ale swymi atakami nie wysysa życia ze względu na brak zdolności Artifact Lore. Kategoria:Solucja do gry Disciples II